The Story of Our Corpse Bride
by The Really Cool Zen Garden
Summary: A 'fateful' retelling of the Corpse BrideIt made me sad to write this, it was very morbid for my taste. Oh well, enjoy


Emily 

"Ohh…" Emily sighed, staring wide-eyed up into the sky. She knew it was foolish to seem so spellbound by the common moon, with her practically in her twenties. However, she knew she was destined to always be child-like. Emily closed her eyes and laughed, turning her smooth sun-kissed face up and spinning around. Her skirt flailed out like the petals of a pale gray flower, and her black hair fell about her shoulders in an eloquently beautiful manner.

It was true; Emily Richards was a beauty. She possessed a rare blessing in her looks: in the way that she tied a bright blue sash around her tiny, corseted waist. The way her black hair shone like silk in the twilight, and the way that her indigo eyes sparkled with friendly intensity whenever she looked at someone. She could enchant anyone into conversation for hours. Emily was the pride and joy of Victorian England, and everyone knew who she was for miles around.

In her village, families rarely had more than one child, so Emily had no brothers or sisters. Emily was the one to inherit all of her family's fortune when she came of age. Technically, she'd come of age a year ago, but her parents were determined to keep her a little beauty forever. Emily was perfectly content to be a little beauty. She loved her little village home; she loved being within walking distance of the forest. Her only lament was that her parents weren't going to arrange a marriage for quite some time. This made Emily quite the hopeless romantic. She was positive that she'd fall for the first handsome, chivalrous man she saw. Goodness, if he were to hand her a flower, she'd faint dead cold---hopefully into his willingly strong arms.

These thoughts were in Emily's mind now as she danced childishly in the forest that evening, the evening that would change, and ultimately end, her young life. She sighed contentedly and sat on a root jutting flatly from the ground, and admired everything nature had provided. Her hands plucked a little white flower from the ground, and she caressed its smooth petals, imagining that they were a wedding bouquet.

"I do," She whispered softly to an invisible man kneeling in front of her.

"Pardon, but do what?" The voice of a young man answered from a few feet away. Emily flew up from her seat, clutching the daisy by her side. She turned toward him, flushing cutely and embarrassedly.

"Oh! I… pardon, I didn't see you there!" Emily said, covering her mouth with a hand to muffle her giggle.

"Don't be sorry on _my _account," The young man said. Emily registered his looks. He was tall, maybe not _very _tall, but medium height. He looked strong, and handsome. Wealthy, she guessed. This was her dream-man. She knew it.

"Oh," she smiled bashfully, "All right. Pardon, I haven't told you my name! I'm Emily, Emily Richards," She gave a light, courtly curtsey, "Who are you?"

"My name is Bittern. Barkis Bittern, miss," He smiled confidently at the fine beauty in front of him, "Do you live in this village?"

"Yes. I do, I live in the little manor facing the square… nearest the church bridge." Emily stated. The truth was that her so-called 'little manor' was immense. There were two manors in the village, one belonging to the Richards, and one belonging to the Everglotts.

The Everglotts weren't very popular in the village. In fact they were quite snobbish to every other resident. The only thing that Emily bothered to feel towards that particular family was grief for their little daughter. Victoria was it? She had no idea. Chances were she was thinking about the only other child in her village. Vincent? Victor? She pushed the thoughts away, and focused on Barkis. Goodness, he was a handsome stranger.

"Do _you _live in this village? I've never seen you about, and" Emily paused, and lowered her eyes to the leaf-strewn ground, "I would most certainly remember your face."

Barkis was most pleased. He'd charmed this girl into fancying him. It was only too perfect. He grinned in mock bashfulness, and responded, "Is that true, Miss Emily? Perhaps I could make this village my home. Would you be the kind one to show me around this place?"

Emily gracefully put her hand out to Barkis's. "I would be happy to do it." She said, looking up at him with absolute love and compassion. Nothing in her mind told her something was wrong.

Emily spent many days with Barkis. Often simply strolling through the post-winter weather. Talking about society, and the scenery, and people. They'd developed a very strong, somewhat intimate friendship. Both of them knew it was love. However, both of them had reasons to keep their feelings to themselves. Emily didn't want to ruin her family, as she was a very good daughter. Barkis was waiting for the proper moment to strike. All went well, until the day Barkis asked the biggest question.

"Emily…" Barkis began, kneeling down on the frozen ground so that he was looking up into her dark eyes, "Would you be my bride?"

Emily stood dumbstruck, unable to speak. She would have fainted, but she was too joyous. She stood, positively trembling with emotion. Barkis, a handsome man, she was in love with him… Her face blushed and she closed her eyes, savoring the moment she'd waited for her entire life.

"Yes!" She said, almost shouted, almost whispered. She nodded ecstatically, her black hair falling into her face as tears of joy began to form. "Oh Barkis, I love you!"

Barkis smiled, holding her close and kissing her, which she returned happily. Emily suddenly stood back.

"Barkis… wait. What about my parents? Oh, they'd never approve…." She looked down at her small feet, heartbroken.

"Emily, we could elope." He said. Emily looked at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. She nodded, her lips slightly parted as she agreed. She needed him. She was positive that he needed her as well.

"Tomorrow night." Barkis said. "Three 'O Clock, no one will know!"

"Three…" Emily repeated slowly. "Oh Barkis, how romantic!" She smiled, and turned around.

"Wait!" Barkis said, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder. "We'll need things…"

Emily stopped. "Things?" She questioned innocently. "Like what?"

Barkis thought for a moment. "We'll need money to start a new life. Some jewels… and some gold, if you can manage."

Emily smiled, felling silly for not thinking of that. "A satchel of gold? Some jewels? All right. I'll be here tonight, at this tree. You wouldn't forget, right Barkis?"

Barkis smiled. "No I shan't, my dear." And the pair walked away from each other.

Once she got home, Emily felt a sickening mixture of emotion. She felt awful for what she was about to do. She'd miss her family, her village, and her home. She'd disobey her parents, and possibly ruin her family. She felt wonderful though. As though she were walking on air at all times. She was eloping with the man of her dreams, Barkis! Oh Barkis! She went through her things in the early evening, and gathered the required jewels, the satchel of gold. She hid it under her bed, and went to her parents' room knocking on the door to say good night one final time. She hugged her mother and father tightly, and told them she loved them. The replied the same way, they loved Emily with all of their hearts.

After the house was dark, and all candles were extinguished save for Emily's, she took her mother's wedding gown from the hall closet. She tried it on, and it fit like a glove. She sighed a bit, she looked beautiful, it was bound to be a wonderful night for her, but she'd miss her family.

She stole out the door quietly at two forty five, so as not to be late. She stood silently at the old oak tree in the dark. Emily found herself frightened by the encasing darkness. She stood silently hoping that her love would whisk her off to a new village, where they could live in peace.

Suddenly there was a crackle of leaves, Emily was startled, and dropped the gold and jewels. She clasped her hands under her chin in a silent prayer that it was Barkis. Her eyes opened when she saw a shadow.

"B-barkis?" She whispered. "Is that y-you?"

"New arrival."


End file.
